Being Erica 5x01 To Split Or Not To Split
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This story occurs after the season 4 finale of Being Erica. It's written in script format and has a total of 46 pages, meaning 46 minutes of footage, aprox. However, I decided to put it into chapters, in order to facilitate the reading. This is my first fanfiction, so... I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

01 EXT. STREET - TWILIGHT

Slow motion: Erica walks in the sidewalk. Smiles.

**ERICA - V.O**

Connections. That's what keeps day and night linked.

That's what allows us to build our lives.

POV shot: Erica watches a mother, a grandmother and a child holding hands.

**ERICA - V.O**

To have a past, a present and a future.

And that's what keeps us alive.

Slow motion: Sarah delivers pamphlets to people. Looks crestfallen.

**ERICA - V.O**

Because connecting to people,

having them in your life enables you

to explore your self and build your soul.

Erica walks and opens the door of a Baby shop. Gets in.

**ERICA - V.O**

Letting people share this journey with you

is allowing you to open the doors of

happiness and fulfillment.

02 INT. BABY SHOP - TWILIGHT

Erica buys something. It's wrapped. Walks to the door.

**ERICA - V.O**

Sometimes is hard to do that, but all you

have to do is choose a door, establish a connection

and knowing that doors...

Erica and Sarah try to open the door, to opposite sides.  
Both go against the door.

**ERICA**

Ouch.

**ERICA - V.O**

... Only open to one side.

Erica opens the door. Gets surprised seeing Sarah. Sarah looks shocked.

**ERICA**

Sarah! Hey!

**SARAH**

You... What are you... Doing here?

Are you following me, you lunatic?

**ERICA**

No, I was just... Buying somethi...

This is so strange. Life really does work in funny ways.

What a coincidence.

**SARAH**

Do you think I'm stupid? If you don't stop chasing me

I'll go to the police.

**ERICA**

You... You don't want to be helped?

**SARAH**

What I want is to deliver this pamphlet in this store.

So... Get out of my way.

Sarah passes through the door.

CUT TO:

03 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE DOOR - TWILIGHT

SARAH and ERICA get in. Sarah is confused.

**SARAH**

Wow, what is... Where am I? I thought

this was a baby shop.

**ERICA**

Well, obviously, it isn't.

Erica sits on her chair.

**SARAH**

You work here?

**ERICA**

In a manner of speaking.

This is my office. A therapist office.

**SARAH**

Then, why does it say outside this is a baby shop?

Are you from an institution or what?

Sarah tries to open the door. It's locked.

**SARAH**

Why did you close the door?

Open it! Open it now or I'll scream!

**ERICA**

Sarah, why don't you just calm down? Haven't you realized yet

that I'm here because I care about you?

**SARAH**

No, no you don't! You don't have to. I don't even know you and,

frankly, I don't want to. Open the door.

**ERICA**

Well, but I do care about you. You may not know me, but I know you,

like I proved to you when we first met...

Look, I just want you to listen to what I have to say and then...

Then I'll let you go. Okay? Would you like to have a sit?

Silence. Sarah sits.

**SARAH**

This is... so confusing.

**ERICA**

Trust me. I know the feeling. So, let's start from the beginning.

This is my office and it's not a baby shop. The baby shop lies outside the door.

And this is my office because I'm a therapist.

Therapists help people like you, who need...

Some guidance in their life. But, as you may have noticed,

my method is a bit unorthodox.

**SARAH**

No kidding.

**ERICA**

I know that you have regrets, Sarah. And I know that you think

your life could be different if you had made the right choices.

I also know that is hard for you to trust people. Considering what

you've been through, is normal. But your life can change right now

if you decide to trust me and let me in your life.

Sarah says nothing.

**ERICA**

So? What do you say? Yes or no?

**SARAH**

(leans forward and whispers in a threatening tone)

Open the door.

Erica gets shocked and sad. The door is unlocked. Sarah goes away. Erica stares at nothing, sorrowful.

**ERICA - V.O**

But what happens when people's ways to

interact with doors diverge?

What should we do when we open our door

to someone and they, instead of getting in, get out?

* * *

**BEING ERICA 5X01 - TO SPLIT OR NOT TO SPLIT**

* * *

04 INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA is sitting on the bed. ADAM is sleeping. ERICA stares at the window, crestfallen.

**ERICA - V.O**

Have you ever went to bed knowing that there's

a pile of stuff to do? So many things that

you need to know, to fix, to pay attention to.

Like there's so much to solve you can't handle,

but you have to do it anyway? The whole thing ends up blowing

up in your brain, you can't sleep and disconnect from everything.

Adam wakes up.

**ADAM**

Morning, miss...

(Looks at Erica's face)

Miss dark circles.

**ERICA**

Dark circles? Thanks. Are they worse

than Bella's, in Twilight?

**ADAM**

Bella and Edward's combined. Didn't you sleep?

What happened?

**ERICA**

Nothing. I mean, nothing new. I told you

last night: It's Judith and the Company and my mother and... Sarah.

**ADAM**

She'll come around, you'll see.

**ERICA**

What if she doesn't?

**ADAM**

If she doesn't... She doesn't. I don't know. Therapy is

all about choices, right? She's the one who must decide what to do.

**ERICA**

If she says no to me... It means that I failed.

That I failed connecting with her. Maybe my approach

should have been more soft. I don't know.

**ADAM**

Hey, you did what you needed to do.

**ERICA**

I need to speak to DR. Naadiah.  
Even that is going wrong. I was more open to...

Silence.

**ADAM**

To DR. Tom.

**ERICA**

Yes, I... We had a very special bond.

Awkward pause. Erica is thoughtful. Adam doesn't know what to say.

**ERICA**

Anyway, I better get going.

Erica prepares to get out of the bed. Adam stops her.

**ADAM**

Hey... You... You're gonna be fine.  
I'm here for you.

**ERICA**

It's nice having something solid in my life.

**ADAM**

You're meeting Judith?

**ERICA**

Yes! Today 50/50 opens a little late. Julianne has a

meeting with the new writer, Brent is trying to contact Misha and

Rachel is solving some family problem or something.

So, I'll take this time to meet Judith. You know, this whole thing,

the baptism, sounded a little bit too rushed. And weird. So... It's brunch time!

Erica prepares to get out of the bed. Adam stops her again.

**ADAM**

Stay just a little longer...

**ERICA**

I can't. I really can't. Besides, I love

french toasts. I don't want to keep them waiting.

**ADAM**

Aw, you love french toasts more than you love me?

**ERICA**

Hmm, let me think...

Adam tickles and kisses Erica. Both laugh.

CUT TO:

05 INT. GOBLINS - DAY

There's people around. ERICA and JUDITH come in.

**ERICA**

And it was full of...

**JUDITH**

What?

**ERICA**

Vibrators!

**JUDITH**

What? What are the chances?

**ERICA**

I know, right?

Erica and Judith sit.

**JUDITH**

Did they... You know...

Both laugh.

**ERICA**

I don't...

(Raises her voice)

Hey, Dave!

DAVE approaches.

**DAVE**

Hello girls. Judith! Long time no see!

**JUDITH**

Yeah, I know, I've been really,

really busy with work, the marriage, the baby...

IVAN approaches.

**IVAN**

You look great, though.

**JUDITH**

Hello, Ivan! Thank you!

**ERICA**

You guys... I was just telling Judith the

thing that happened in your honeymoon.

**DAVE**

Oh, the luggage switch!

**IVAN**

We ended up taking to the Hotel a

sex shop instead of our clothes.

**ERICA**

You didn't... I mean...

**IVAN**

Oh, no! All I did was taking the most beautiful

dildo home. It's golden, it screams eccentricity, eroticism...

Erica and Judith get a bit shocked and speechless.

**DAVE**

(Embarrassed)

He put it right beside the pictures of our parents.

**IVAN**

It looks beautiful! I'm thinking of collecting them.

Ivan approaches to Erica and Judith.

**IVAN**

And with the new ones, Dave and I may...

Connect better, if you know what I mean.

Awkward silence.

**ERICA**

I would love a french...

**IVAN**

(Cuts her off)

Kiss?... Sorry, I couldn't resist.

One french toast for Erica and...

**JUDITH**

A french kiss for me too.

**IVAN**

Great!

**DAVE**

See you in a bit.

**ERICA**

Thanks!

Dave and Ivan go away.

**ERICA**

So, how are things with the baptism?

**JUDITH**

They're... Going pretty well.

**ERICA**

Good! Good. I mean, I'm surprised,

considering you only invited me last week

and the ceremony is in about... 24 hours?

**JUDITH**

I know, I know... But I have an explanation for that...

**ERICA**

I thought it was just a little bit random.

**JUDITH**

I know it was on short notice, and that's why Katie can't come.

But it's not random. You see... The couple's therapy wasn't

going so well. Anthony and I... We argued at the therapist office about

things at home, we argued at home about the things at the therapist office...

**ERICA**

Oh my God... Judith...

**JUDITH**

We were at the verge of breaking up. So, last month,

Anthony came up with this idea... He's catholic and

thought that if we baptized Max and concentrate our lives in him,

our marriage would improve.

**ERICA**

And did it?

**JUDITH**

I thought it was the most stupid idea, at first.

So, I didn't care about the arrangements for the ceremony.

He took care of everything... Until now. Now I realized that... This may work out.

**ERICA**

Judith... Are you sure about that?

Are things really getting better or... Are you afraid to split up?

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

06 INT. 50/50 - DAY

ERICA walks in. Holds a small latte. Looks concerned. Stares at nothing, thinking about her conversation with Sarah.

**ERICA - V.O**

I'm here to help you.(...) Your life can change

right now if you decide to trust me...

**SARAH - V.O**

Open the door!

BRENT appears behind her.

**BRENT**

Was that true?

Erica screams. Spoils her latte.

**ERICA**

Brent! You scared the hell out of me!

**BRENT**

Couldn't be more sorry! What's happening to you, today? Are you having one of those strange days,

Strange?

**ERICA**

Very funny. I was just thinking.

**BRENT**

About what? I was thinking about Dave and Ivan's vibrators.

**ERICA**

What?

**BRENT**

Yes, my lady, I was there, at the counter, but you didn't notice me.

I think that those kinky objects may improve my relationship with Julianne...

Not that we need, though, but... I think it's time for me to buy another

Brent's little helper. What do you think?

**ERICA**

I think I'm gonna go get a mob.

Erica walks through the door.

CUT TO:

07 INT. DR. NAADIAH'S OFFICE - DAY

ERICA walks in. DR. NAADIAH is sitting on her chair.

**ERICA**

DR. Naadiah, I tried. I tried to stay calm, to wait for

Sarah to come to me, but... I can't do this.

There's so much going on in my head, right now. I need to go and see her again.

I need to convince her that I can help her.

**DR. NAADIAH**

First of all, Erica, take a deep breath.

Erica takes a deep breath.

**DR. NAADIAH**

Secondly, sit, please.

Erica sits.

**DR. NAADIAH**

And thirdly, it's not your job to convince or force Sarah joining therapy.

**ERICA**

But, she's my first patient! If I fail now, it means that

I'm not ready to be a doctor and that I can't do this. It's discouraging.

**DR. NAADIAH**

Is that really what it is?

**ERICA**

Yes!... What do you mean?

**DR. NAADIAH**

I think you know what I mean. What I can tell you to aid you

is that you can only truly help Sarah when you face what you're denying.

**ERICA**

Excuse me? Denying? If you're talking about DR. Tom,

I'm not denying anything. I own him this.

Sarah being my patient is right.

It's my way to thank him for saving my life.

**DR. NAADIAH**

Okay. It's good you said that out loud. The power of speech has another power.

It solves our differences with each other and even our own internal problems.

After a goodbye to someone we love, we keep them

with us by talking about them. That's the first step.

**ERICA**

First step to what?

DR. Naadiah smiles.

**ERICA**

So... You're saying that now... Now that I'm dealing

with DR. Tom's absence I can go to Sarah?

**NAADIAH**

Welcome, DR. Erica.

Erica smiles. Walks to the door.

**ERICA**

Thank you, DR. Naadiah.

**NAADIAH**

Any time.

Erica walks through the door.

CUT TO:

08 INT. 50/50 - DAY

ERICA walks in. BRENT, JULIANNE and RACHEL are sitting at different desks.

**ERICA**

Hey, guys!

**BRENT**

Erica, you were gone for so long.

What happened?

**ERICA**

Oh, I was in the washrooms.

**BRENT**

Why? Were the toasts more Libyan than French?

**JULIANNE**

That's so bad, Brent!

**BRENT**

Sorry.

**JULIANNE**

Erica, I have some "astronomical" news. My meeting

with our new writer this morning was beyond awesome

and _Osso Barko_, the not-so-fancy-and-reliable book

for a company is actually doing "Super". Look.

Erica approaches. Julianne hands her a document.

**ERICA**

(Surprised)

Wow, people really like this stuff.

So, it means...

**JULIANNE**

That 50/50 is definitely back.

**RACHEL**

And that my salary is safe.

**BRENT**

And I can't wait to see Jay Manuel's book out.

Julianne hands Erica some dossiers.

**JULIANNE**

Now, I just want you to take a look at these ideas

for the _On the Origin of the Speeches_ and then...  
"Show time", mes amis.

**ERICA**

Copy that.

**JULIANNE**

And what about Jana's book?

**ERICA**

It's going good. She's rewriting the first two chapters with the directions

I gave her, and... She's giving us the definitive title at the end of the week.

**JULIANNE**

Can't wait for that! Aw, everything is falling into place.

Julianne catches Rachel writing a text message on the cellphone.

**JULIANNE**

Hope you're not doing a break, Ray-Ray, or else you

will be falling out of this job. And your salary... finito. "Comprende"?

**RACHEL**

Sorry, I was just texting my boyfriend. His mother is...

**JULIANNE**

(Cuts her off. To Brent)

Oh, and sweetie, tonight is Zumba night!

**BRENT**

Are you sure I'm gonna like that,

Jules?

**JULIANNE**

If you like dancing, you heart Zumba.

Trust me. It's gonna be fun.

**ERICA**

(To Brent)

Well, it's better than a vibrator.

**JULIANNE**

What?

**BRENT**

Nothing. Erica is just... Trying to be funny.

Erica laughs. Her head suddenly hurts.

CUT TO:

09 EXT. PARK - DAY

Erica's mind: The image is blurry. We can see SARAH standing. A car approaches. She gets in. In the car, a MAN shows her money. He kisses her with violence. Sarah feels uncomfortable.

CUT TO:

10 INT. 50/50 - DAY

Erica gets concerned.

**ERICA**

Oh my God!

**RACHEL**

Are you Okay, Erica?

**ERICA**

I... I... Yes, I just realized I forgot my phone in the washrooms.  
BRB!

**JULIANNE**

Oki doki, chicken!

Erica walks through the door.

CUT TO:

11 EXT. STREET - DAY

ERICA comes out of a random building. Sees a car stopping.  
SARAH gets out, fragile and hurt. The car goes away. Sarah walks on Erica's direction without seeing her.

**ERICA**

Did you regret that?

Sarah notices Erica.

**SARAH**

You? You here? Didn't you get my message? Stay out of my life!

Now, stop pissing me off! I'm not in a good mood.

Sarah prepares to go. Erica stops her.

**ERICA **

(Serious. Raises her voice a little)

Did you regret that?

**SARAH**

(Threatening tone)

Get... Out... Of...

**ERICA**

(Faces her)

I asked if you regret selling your body when you need money.

I asked you if you regret living in the streets.

I asked you if you regret being a homeless and a prostitute, because

you don't trust me or your parents to help you. Was that man that

spanked you more truthful than us? Was he? Are you so

egocentric that you won't let other people help you?...

You wish you could have a better life, but you do nothing to have it.

Sarah looks apathetic. Erica grabs her hand and pulls her.  
They both walk through the door of a building.

CUT TO:

12 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

ERICA and SARAH walk in.

**SARAH**

(Shocked, looking around)

Oh my God...

Erica drags a full-body mirror. Stops it in front of Sarah.

**ERICA**

(Severe)  
Look at you. Do you like what you see? Is this

what you always wanted to be?... Is it? Answer me!

**SARAH**

NO!

**ERICA**

Do you want to change this? Do you want to change you?

**SARAH**

(Cries)

Yes...

**ERICA**

Do you want my help to fix your life?

Silence.

**SARAH**

Y-yes...

**ERICA**

So you have to make a commitment:

There's no turning back, no chickening out. You will be

my patient until the end. And don't worry; it won't cost you any money.

Erica shows Sarah a marker.

**ERICA**

So... How is it gonna be?

Confused and sad, Sarah accepts the marker.

**ERICA**

Now, I want you to look at the mirror and write everything...

Every regret you have.

Sarah looks at the mirror. Cries. Starts writing. Erica watches her, showing an arrogant face, but she's proud of her. Takes a breath. Sarah fills the mirror with writing.  
Erica feels something weird inside her head. Sees flashes of Sarah's regrets. Sarah stops writing. Erica stays beside her, looking at the mirror.

**ERICA**

(Delicate tone)

Look at this. These regrets are you. They are so many and

so deep that we can't see the real you, Sarah.

You can't see the real you.

So, one by one, you are going to erase them.

Erica sits, followed by Sarah.

**SARAH**

I didn't realize I had so many. It feels like

my whole life is a regret.

**ERICA**

It feels like you're at the bottom of the rabbit hole.

**SARAH**

Yeah...

**ERICA**

That means you need to build, or rebuild, the foundations to climb the hole.

You can't put yourself together if you don't have something to call Home.

**SARAH**

I'm not going to beg for help to my parents.

**ERICA**

Why?

**SARAH**

Because...! I... I robbed them. I can't do that, I can't go back again.

Do you know what I promised my father the last time I came back home?

He told me - just like you did - that he would help me if I made a commitment...

And I broke it! I feel too ashamed to go back home.

**ERICA**

Life ain't easy, Sarah. In order to be happy we need

to do some things out of our comfort zone. You feel like things are easier

if you don't go talk to your parents, but they are the only people who can help you.

And you know they will. They won't let you live in the streets.

You just need to talk to them.

**SARAH**

I can't... And I'm too tired,

and... I'm not feeling good.

**ERICA**

You need to go to a Hospital.

Open the door and you'll find yourself there.

**SARAH**

What?

**ERICA**

Trust me, Sarah. What did we agree?

We'll talk tomorrow.

Sarah gets up and opens the door. Goes away. Erica is concerned. Takes a deep breath. Gets up and stands in front of the mirror. Reads the regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

13 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

ERICA walks in. Takes off her shoes and puts down her purse.  
ADAM is settling the dinner table.

**ADAM**

Hey, you!

**ERICA**

(Tired)

Hi.

**ADAM**

Is everything OK?

**ERICA**

No, I mean, yes... I mean, I don't know.

Today was the most stressful day!

Adam approaches. Massages her back.

**ADAM**

So, relax... And come eat a gorgeous pizza.

**ERICA**

(Laughs)

Pizza... Very romantic and relaxing.

**ADAM**

I tried making a duck magret, but it ended up tasting like dirt,  
so...

Both sit.

**ERICA**

Speaking of which, your new job starts on Monday, right?

**ADAM**

Right! And - Speaking of which - we need to think

about opening a bank account. Together.

**ERICA**

What? A joint account?

**ADAM**

Yeah.

**ERICA**

Why? Where did that come from?

**ADAM**

Because we're buying a new house.

It's gonna be our house. Our life.

Together. That's the first thing we are going to buy as a couple,

right?

**ERICA**

Erm... I guess.

**ADAM**

So, it's easier and more practical if we have

a joint account. Don't you agree?

**ERICA**

Yes! Yes. I guess you're right. It makes sense.

**ADAM**

Our relationship is evolving. And that's a good thing.

We just need to adapt.

**ERICA**

Yes...

**ADAM**

I see a but coming.

**ERICA**

It's just... I don't want you to have too much expectations.

The house is very expensive. It's a big purchase. And we haven't

gone to a bank yet to see if they give us the loan.

And I just bought a car a few months ago.

**ADAM**

(Scornful)

Oh... The car...

**ERICA**

What? I needed one.

**ADAM**

No, you didn't. You already had the magenta Ford Fiesta.

**ERICA**

That's 50/50's car. It's different.

I didn't have a car for three years.

**ADAM**

Okay, okay... But I bought the motorcycle too and

I still think we can do an extra effort to buy the house.

**ERICA**

It's different. Your bike is a kid's toy, compared to my car.

It was very expensive.

**ADAM**

I don't know. I wasn't here to see.

**ERICA**

Adam! What are you trying to say? What is this all about?

Are you afraid that if we don't buy a house together and

don't start a joint account, our relationship will be... in danger, or something?

**ADAM**

And what about you? Are you afraid to start a joint account with me

because that would mean more responsibility to us, as couple?

Awkward silence.

**ADAM**

Erica, I'm 100% in this relationship an...

**ERICA**

(Cuts him off)

Yet, you don't want to have kids.

**ADAM**

You know what? See you tomorrow.

Goodnight.

**ERICA**

Here we go again. Definitely, some things don't change, do they?

Adam goes away.

CUT TO:

14 ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Someone knocks at the door. ERICA, with the pajama on, runs and opens it, in a rush. JENNY walks in.

**JENNY**

Hey, girlfriend!

Erica takes the pajama off.

**ERICA**

Jenny, I'm so sorry!

**JENNY**

What? You're not ready yet? And I thought I was late.

**ERICA**

I fell asleep and the alarm clock didn't ring.

**JENNY**

What about Adam?

**ERICA**

Oh, I don't know, we... We had a fight last night. Where is the...

Erica looks for her cellphone.

**JENNY**

Oh, but he's still coming to the baptism, right?

**ERICA**

Honestly, I don't know.

**JENNY**

Okay, don't worry. Since I don't have a plus one too,

I can be your Adam for today.

Erica finds the cellphone in the sofa.

**ERICA**

Here it is! So, you... You don't have a boyfriend?

(Realizes something. Gets concerned)

Oh my God! I forgot to pick my dress at the laundry room!

**JENNY **

Okay: a) No, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm trying not to screw things up like I used to.

b) You really need to calm down, because if you get stressed, I get stressed and

my natural glitter fades away from my pretty face. And c)...

Jenny opens the door. Picks up the dress hung on the other side of the door handle.

**JENNY**

Ta-da!

**ERICA**

(Relieved)

Oh God!

**JENNY**

I went to the laundry room to pick my dress and

Cristine told me you hadn't picked up yours yet. So...

Erica hugs Jenny, who hands her the dress.

**ERICA**

Oh, Jenny! You are a life savior!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**JENNY**

Oh, I know, I know... I'm classy like that.

Erica goes to the bathroom.

CUT TO:

15 EXT. CHURCH - DAY

ERICA parks her car. JENNY is with her. JUDITH is at the entry of the church. Watches the car. Smiles. Jenny and Erica approach.

**JUDITH**

Hey girls! You look great! Erica,

that dress...

**ERICA**

Thank you! And I'm sorry, Adam couldn't come.

**JENNY**

They had a fight. And if it wasn't for me, Erica

would be here in her pajama.

**JUDITH**

What?

**ERICA**

Don't ask. Anyway, the church is beautiful, Jud.

**JENNY**

If your father hears you saying that, he disinherits you, gal pal.

They laugh. Start walking to the interior of the church.

**JUDITH**

Yeah, it's great, but the cubicles'

locks of the ladies washrooms are broken.

**JENNY**

Oh my God! Imagine if some psycho sneaks in

and watches you... With a tampon.

**ERICA AND JUDITH**

Jenny!

CUT TO:

16 INT. CHURCH - DAY

The church is full of people.

**ERICA**

And the godparents? Are they already here?

**JUDITH**

Yes! Yes! Alison and Marie were the first ones arriving.

**JENNY**

(Ironic. To Erica)

They are so perfect, aren't they?

**ERICA**

(Adverting tone)

Jenny...

**JUDITH**

Marie was so happy to be godmother again.

**ERICA**

And the godfather?

**JUDITH**

Oh, you don't know him. He's Anthony's friend. So...

you guys may take your seats and I'll see if we can start.

**ERICA**

Okay!

**JUDITH**

Hope you enjoy the ceremony.

**JENNY**

Of course we will! As a Jewish,

being in a catholic church is the same as being a spy.

CUT TO:

17 INT. CHURCH - DAY

Slow motion: The PRIEST speaks. ANTHONY holds MAX. JUDITH stands besides Anthony, emotional. MARIE and the GODFATHER are concentrated on the ceremony, holding candles. ERICA and JENNY are sitting. Erica smiles. The priest puts some water on Max's head. Judith and Anthony clean Max with a towel.

CUT TO:

18 EXT. CHURCH - DAY

People come out of the church, including ERICA and JENNY.

**JENNY**

What a bunch of bullshit, wasn't it? Is that

supposed to do what for Max?

**ERICA**

Apparently, this is not about Max.  
It's about Judith's marriage.

**JENNY**

Really? She didn't tell me!

**ERICA**

Jenny! Please, promise you won't tell.

**JENNY**

Of course! You know me for so long.

I can keep a secret. But... No matter what problems

Jud and Anthony have, a baptism won't help solving them.

I mean, It's stupid. It's just throwing water to a kids face.

**ERICA**

I... Wouldn't say it exactly that way, but you're right.

Besides, Max should be the one who gets to decide whether

to be or not to be baptized.

**JENNY**

Or catholic.

**ERICA**

Yes. But please, don't say nothing to Judith.

**JENNY**

Okay, okay!

**ERICA**

I'm going to the washroom. Be right back.

**JENNY**

Do you want me to come with you?

**ERICA**

No, it's fine.

**JENNY**

Ok. Then... I'm going to tell Judith how happy I am

for seeing her son baptized.

Erica starts walking.

**JENNY**

Oh, and Erica! Be careful with the ladies washroom perv.

Jenny and Erica laugh.

CUT TO:

19 INT. WASHROOMS - DAY

ERICA walks in. There's no one else in the room. Gets in a cubicle at the end of the room. Tries to lock the door, but can't. Looks for a tampon in the purse. Hears the washroom door opening and shutting with violence. Someone says 'shhh!' and laugh. She hears someone opening the other cubicle doors. Gets concerned.

**ERICA - V.O**

Oh my dear Lord. Is it... The washroom perv?

No, they're two people.

(Scared)

Oh My God! They're two washroom pervs! I hope this is a not

a prank from Jenny and Judith. They're opening the doors! I... I know!

Erica slowly opens the cubicle door and hides behind it.  
Someone takes a quick look inside her cubicle and starts kissing the other person. Erica takes a breath, embarrassed.

**ERICA - V.O**

Oh, great. They're making out.

Obviously they're not Jenny and Judith... I hope.

Erica tries to see who they are, stepping a little bit away from the door. Notices they're in front of her cubicle.  
Hides again.

**ERICA - V.O**

They're right in front of me! If I move, they'll notice that I'm here!

Looks around. Has an idea. Tries to climb the door. The door osciles and closes. Erica falls.

**ERICA**

Ouch!

The other two people knock at the door and try to open it.

**PEOPLE**

Who's there?

**ERICA**

Wait, I...

Erica tries to open the door, but it's locked.

**ERICA**

What the hell? I'm stuck!

**MALE PERSON**

Step away, please.

ERICA sits on the toilet. The male person breaks the door.  
Erica looks at him. It's ANTHONY. Behind him there's Marie.

**ANTHONY**

Erica?

**ERICA**

(Shocked)

Anthony? What are you... Marie?

**MARIE**

(Embarrassed)

Hi.

**ANTHONY**

What happened? What were you doing?

**ERICA**

I was... Wait. What are you doing here, Anthony?

This is the ladies washroom.

**ANTHONY**

(Embarrassed)

Oh right, I...

**ERICA**

What were you doing here with Marie?

**ANTHONY**

We... We were talking and talking and...

We ended up here, you know.

**ERICA **

(Ironic)

Yeah, yeah, I know. But who was talking to her, Anthony?

You or little Anthony?

**ANTHONY**

Erica...

**ERICA**

Stop it! I saw you. I saw everything, Anthony. How could you

do this to Judith? Wasn't this ceremony supposed to create a stronger

link between you and her and Max?

**ANTHONY**

Erica, this is more complicated than it seems.

**ERICA**

I know. I know it is. And I tried to tell Judith, but she's just...

Vapid. She doesn't know what to do.

And, apparently, neither do you.

**MARIE**

Erica, please, don't tell.

**ERICA**

What? Do you think you're in condition to call the shots?

Marie, you're married... To a girl! To Alison. You both have a kid!

And you're Max's godmother! What were you thinking?

**ANTHONY**

Erica, like I said, this is not as clear as it seems. Judith and I...

We have problems that we can't solve. Please, don't say anything.

**ERICA**

I suggest you do the only thing you have to do.

Erica opens the door and walks through it.


	4. Chapter 4

20 INT. HOSPITAL ENTRANCE - DAY

Crowded room. SARAH walks, crestfallen and hurt. Her face and arms are full of patches. Stops. Watches the street through the glass door. Inclined plane of buildings. She feels so small and alone in that big city. Walks through the door.

CUT TO:

21 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

SARAH walks in. She's shocked, looking around. ERICA is sitting on the chair.

**SARAH**

Why? Why do you always appear out of nowhere?

Seriously, what is all this?

**ERICA**

«In your life you meet people. Some you never think about again.

Some you wonder what happened to them.

There are some that you wonder if they think about you.

And there are some that you never have to think about again. But you do.»

C.S. Lewis.

**SARAH**

Weren't you the one that didn't usually do quotes?

**ERICA**

Oh, come on! I looked everywhere for a good quote.

**SARAH**

Why?

**ERICA**

So that we could talk about what it's going on in your life.

Tell me, do you agree with C.S. Lewis words?

**SARAH**

Erm... Yeah, I guess.

**ERICA**

Why?

**SARAH**

Because, in our life, people come and go. And, like he says,

there are some that are more important to us than others. Right?

**ERICA**

Right. But there's something we could add to C.S. Lewis quote.

**SARAH**

What?

**ERICA**

That's for you to figure out. Come with me.

Erica gets up and walks to the mirror. Sarah follows her.  
Erica points to a regret. It says "Stopped talking to Susan".

**ERICA**

Stopped talking to Susan. Would you like to

explain me this regret?

**SARAH**

Erm... Why?

**ERICA**

Please.

**SARAH**

Erm... Ok... It was 1995, one year before I left with Martin

and my final year in high school. I had this friend...

My best friend at the time: Susan Cooper.

Erica pays attention to Sarah and starts seeing flashes.

FLASHBACK

22 INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Students are having a test. SARAH is sitting near SUSAN.  
Sarah is dressed with black and heavy clothes. Susan has glasses and wears a beige dress. Sarah is struggling. Susan shows Sarah her test. Sarah copies the answers.

**SARAH - V.O**

She was totally different from me.

She was hardworking, delicate, low profile, organized

and a good student at all the subjects. Except for drawing.

23 EXT. STREET - DAY

SARAH and SUSAN are both sitting on the same skate, rolling down the street.

**SARAH - V.O **

But, despite our differences, we had a lot of fun together.

It was like, with her I could explore a different side of me

that I couldn't explore when I was around my people.

24 EXT. STREET - DAY

SARAH and SUSAN are running a lemonade stand, throwing juice at each other.

25 INT. SCHOOL CANTEEN- DAY

SARAH is sitting with her crew. Sees SUSAN walking in.  
Stands up. Susan doesn't notice Sarah and sits alone.

**SARAH - V.O**

But, I don't know why, things started becoming awkward

between us. We started talking less and less...

26 INT. SCHOOL CORRIDOR - DAY

SARAH and SUSAN walk from opposite sides. Meet each other.  
Sarah says hi to her. Susan waves at her, hesitantly.

**SARAH - V.O**

Until... School was over, she went to university and... I left.

END OF FLASHBACK

27 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

**SARAH**

And... That's it.

**ERICA**

That's all we need.

ERICA walks to the chair and sits.

**ERICA**

If you could go back to that time,

what would you do differently?

**SARAH**

That's... A funny question. I think I... You know, I think we split up

because she was uncomfortable with my group of friends.

Maybe she thought I liked them more than her.

And I think that I should've included her in our group.

Take her with me so that we could've spent more time together.

**ERICA**

Good luck with that, then.

**SARAH**

Excuse me?

SARAH goes back in time.

CUT TO:

28 INT. GYM - DAY

SARAH appears in a treadmill switched on. She falls. Some people approach her, including SUSAN.

**SUSAN**

Sarah! Are you okay?

ERICA is looking at her, dressed in gym clothes. Holds a weight. There's a GUY talking to her, but she's not paying attention to him.

**GUY**

And I was wondering if you could give me your number.

**ERICA**

(Notices him)

Hm? I'm sorry?

Erica drops the weight. It falls against Erica and the guy's feet. Both scream in pain. Sarah gets up, helped by Susan.  
Notices Erica. The guy goes away. Erica looks uncomfortably at her. Sarah is confused.

**SARAH**

W-Where am I? Susan?

**SUSAN**

You're at the Gym. You're all fine now. I think you're

pushing yourself too far, Sarah. Two hours of Gym, four days

a week are more than enough.

**SARAH**

Yeah... Yeah. Just tell me one thing: What year is it?

CUT TO:

29 EXT. PARK - TWILIGHT

SARAH and SUSAN are walking. Sarah is a little disoriented.  
Susan is talking.

**SUSAN**

Poor him. I was shocked. Kurt Cobain was one of my favorite

singers of all time. I hope his musical legacy keeps him alive

for eternity. Anyway, you still got your Metallica boys, right?

I mean... They're getting old. You need to get ready for the D day...

Sarah? Are you listening to me?

**SARAH**

What? Uh, yes! Yes. Don't worry.

Metallica will still be Rock and Rolling in 2012. And...

Didn't Kurt Cobain die in 1994?

**SUSAN**

I know! I know it was last year.

But my grief... My grief is forever.

Sarah looks at Susan and smiles.

**SARAH**

I miss you...

**SUSAN**

What?

**SARAH**

I really miss you, Susan.

**SUSAN**

But... I'm right here. I will always be.

**SARAH**

Promise.

**SUSAN**

Sorry?

**SARAH**

Promise me that you won't leave.  
That we will still be talking 17 years from now.

**SUSAN**

Of course I promise! You won't get rid of me that easily!

Sarah hugs Susan.

**SUSAN**

Hey! Honey, are you okay?

**SARAH**

(With tears in the eyes)

Yes. Yes. Never better.

**SUSAN**

Are you sure? Maybe it's better if I walk you home.

**SARAH**

No, I'm fine. Seriously. Go.

**SUSAN**

You need to rest, my friend. That fall in the Gym scared

the hell out of me. Talk to your parents and go see a doctor. Okay?

**SARAH**

Okay.

**SUSAN**

Promise. Now it's your turn.

**SARAH**

(Smiles)

Okay... I promise.

**SUSAN**

See you tomorrow.

SUSAN goes away. Sarah walks and sits on a garden seat.  
Thoughtful. ERICA appears.

**ERICA**

«In your life you meet people. Some you never think about again.  
Some...»

Sarah gets up, freaking out.

**SARAH**

(Cuts her off)

You! What the hell did you do to me?

This is crazier than crystal meth hallucinations.

Erica sits.

**ERICA**

Are you okay?

**SARAH**

No!

**ERICA**

Why? Did you land that bad?

**SARAH**

You drugged me, right? Or...

Hypnotized me?

**ERICA**

No. You are in the past.

**SARAH**

Yeah, I figured that one hour ago,

when I appeared in the Gym.

**ERICA**

So?

**SARAH**

So, what? Are you trying to drive me crazy? Are you...

Erica gets up and cuts her off.

**ERICA**

Sarah! Sarah... Wasn't it good meeting your friend?

Walking in the park, spending time with her,

enjoying life?

**SARAH**

Of course it was! But this is not real, this is not where

I'm supposed to be! Don't you get that?

**ERICA**

Sarah, take my advice: Be with her.

Be with her while you're both here.

And now... You must go home.

**SARAH**

No, I can't.

**ERICA**

Yes, you do. This is your past. You didn't ran away home yet.

You didn't betrayed your parents. You're still home.

And, if I were you, I would take my advice about Susan and use it on them.

Erica goes away. Sarah is thoughtful.

CUT TO:

30 INT. DINING ROOM - NIGHT

TOM and MARGERY are eating dinner. Serious and unhappy faces.

**TOM**

What a day! I'm wiped. The stocks were down

and everyone did their best to bother me at the office.

Drinks a whole cup of wine. Fills the cup with more wine.

**MARGERY**

Where the hell is Sarah?

**TOM**

Are you hearing what I'm saying?

**MARGERY**

What do you want me to say, Tom?

**TOM**

If you're rude and act like you don't care about what other

people are saying to you, I'm not surprised that our daughter is the way she is.

**MARGERY**

Oh, I'm sorry if I'm more concerned about my daughter

than with you're stressful job that consists in sitting around all day

in the office and converting oxygen into carbon dioxide.

**TOM**

Shut up.

**MARGERY**

What? Now you don't want me to talk?

Weren't you complaining that...

**TOM**

(Screams)

Shut up!

Silent tension. SARAH appears. She gets shocked and terrorized watching her parents. Tom and Margery notice her.

**SARAH **

(Mumbles)

Oh my God, you're really here.

**MARGERY**

Sarah! Where were you? Don't you know that

dinner is at 19:30h?

**TOM**

I said shut up! Sarah, go to your room immediately.

**MARGERY**

No, she's not. Sit and start eating.

You have a lot to explain to...

Tom throws his glass of wine to the floor. Margery and Sarah are scared.

**TOM**

(Whispers in a threatening tone)

Shut... Up... And clean this.

**MARGERY**

What do you think you're doing?

Tom grabs the towel on the dinner table and throws it to the floor, among all the dinner. Margery and Sarah are frightened.

**TOM**

Shut... Up.

Sarah runs to her bedroom. Margery is speechless. Tom looks at her with psycho eyes. Approaches her slowly. The bell rings. Tom stops near Margery. Whispers.

**TOM**

Clean this.

Tom goes away.

CUT TO:

31 INT. ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT

TOM opens the door. ERICA appears dressed in schoolgirl clothes.

**TOM**

Yes?

**ERICA**

(Surprised and embarrassed)

Doctor... Mr. Wexlar. Hi!

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

31 INT. ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT

**TOM**

Who are you?

**ERICA**

I'm... I'm Sarah's...

Erica takes a deep breath. Looks DR. Tom in the eyes.

**ERICA**

I'm Erica Strange.

**TOM**

Okay...

**ERICA**

And I'm here to see your daughter,  
Sarah...

Erica remembers something.

**ERICA**

Oh, wait!

Erica looks for something in her purse. Finds a tape recorder.

**TOM**

I'm sorry, but you're here unannounced and this is not a good time.

You'll have to come back tomorrow. And what on earth are you doing with that?

Erica switches the tape recorder on.

**ERICA**

Thank you. Thank you, Dr. Tom. Thank you for saving my life.

And I knew that after our split we would still be together.

I needed to thank you back after everything you've done.

**TOM**

Are you alright? You're thanking me for taking care of

a company's budget. Do I know you?

**ERICA**

Sarah's fine, Dr. Tom. She is with me.

**TOM**

What?

**ERICA**

Please, Dr. Tom, whatever happens to you and your

daughter in the future, please, remember this:

Sarah is with Erica. Sarah is fine.

She will be fine.

(Cries)

I'm fixing her for you, Dr. Tom.

**TOM**

Why are you so concerned about my daughter?

Was she with you today?

And I'm not a doctor, I'm...

Erica switches the tape recorder off. Hands it to him.

**ERICA**

Please, accept it. And, please,

don't forget me. Please.

**TOM**

«In your life you meet people. Some you never think about again.

Some you wonder what happened to them.

There are some that you wonder if they think about you.

And there are some that you never have to think about again. But you do.»

C.S. Lewis. Even if I forget you, I'll carry this moment with me,

miss. In my soul. Because this moment is a part of me. It's who I am,

it's who we are. People are everyone they meet and everything they do.

And I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I'll be happy to talk to you tomorrow.

It seems that you need something.

**ERICA**

No, I'm fine. Now I'm fine. Thank you.

**TOM**

You're... Welcome, I guess.

Erica goes away.

CUT TO:

32 INT. SCHOOL CORRIDOR - DAY

SUSAN is looking for some books in her locker. SARAH is with her.

**SUSAN**

You're joking, right? It was so easy! You just

needed to look in page 108. All the answers were there.

**SARAH**

Yeah, you know, I didn't care that much about the chemistry homework.

**SUSAN**

I figured.

**SARAH**

So, what are you doing after class?

**SUSAN**

Probably the chemistry homework professor

Anderson must give us today.

**SARAH**

I figured.

**SUSAN**

Very funny.

**SARAH**

Do you want to join my group?

**SUSAN**

What? Are you crazy? They won't like me, Sarah.

**SARAH**

Well, they have the same tastes as I do and...

I like you.

**SUSAN**

No, it's different. Talking about one whole group is not

the same as talking about one person. And where did that come from?

**SARAH**

It's that... I want us to spend more time together.

**SUSAN**

But we spend time together. I just don't think it's

healthy for you or me being both in your group. You behave

when you're with them in a different way you behave when you're with me.

If I joined them, how would you behave? We would mess things up

and than we would stop speaking to each other, because I wouldn't fit in and you wouldn't be yourself.

**SARAH**

(Desperate)

But we are going to stop talking to each other! I know that we will!

**SUSAN**

If we talk about what we're feeling about each other, we will still

be talking 17 years from now. And even if we don't, you will always be with me.

You will always be in my heart. After all, you've been my best - and only - friend for 3 years.

17 years from now, when you need something, I'll help you.

Because we won't split up. I will always keep you with me, in my heart.

Sarah understands her. Cries. Susan cleans her tears.

**SUSAN**

Okay?

**SARAH**

Okay.

The school bell rings.

**SUSAN**

Time to go, crying baby!

Sarah and Susan walk through the classroom door.

END OF TIME TRAVEL

CUT TO:

33 EXT. HOSPITAL - DAY

SARAH walks out of the Hospital and stays under its shadow. She's hurt and full of band aids. Looks around, shocked, disoriented and confused.

**SARAH**

Susan? Susan?

Looks to the buildings. Calms down. Walks out of the shadow.  
Feels the sun in her skin and closes her eyes.

CUT TO:

34 INT. HALLWAY - DAY

ERICA walks out of the washrooms, abruptly. The door go against a woman.

**ERICA**

Oh, I'm so sorry, madam! My apologies.

The woman enters in the washroom. Erica looks at the washroom door, thoughtful. Goes away.

CUT TO:

35 EXT. CHURCH - DAY

ERICA gets out the church. JENNY runs to her, alarmed.

**JENNY**

Erica! Where were you?

**ERICA**

Hey! I told you, I went to the washrooms.

**JENNY**

You were there for hours! I started thinking

the washroom perv appeared to you.

**ERICA**

In a matter of speaking, yeah.

**JENNY**

(pulls her by the hand)

Come on!

**ERICA**

What happened?

**JENNY**

It's Judith.

Jenny and Erica walk down the stairs, straight to Erica's car.

**ERICA**

What happened to her?

**JENNY**

She started crying. For no reason.

I took her to your car.

**ERICA**

Oh God, Jud... But, wait. She is inside the car? How did you...

**JENNY**

Hello? You gave me the key. You promised you'd let me drive.

**ERICA**

Oh, right, sorry!

**JENNY**

Come on.

CUT TO:

36 INT. ERICA'S CAR - DAY

JUDITH is crying in the back seats. ERICA gets in. JENNY gets in the front seat.

**ERICA**

(Delicate tone)

Hey! Jud!

Erica hugs Judith.

**JUDITH**

I ca... I can't do this. I can't.

I've reached my limit. I teared this relationship apart.

It's all my fault, Erica.

**ERICA**

No, it's not.

**JUDITH**

It is! I betrayed Anthony when I kissed Will,

I didn't care about the baptism... I did nothing right.

It's my fault and I can't continue lying to Anthony and to myself.

I have to do the one thing that I have to do.

**ERICA**

Judith, you acted that way because things were already messed up.

It takes two to Tango, right? A relationship is about two people.

**JUDITH**

I didn't want to let go of my marriage, Erica,

I didn't want me and Anthony to split up, because...

Because...

Judith keeps crying.

**ERICA**

Because you knew your life would change.

**JUDITH**

And because... Because I was afraid our relationship

towards Max would change too. For worse. And it will.

I know it will. And Max is gonna be affected.

**ERICA**

No, he won't. He won't. Listen to me. You two will always be connected

because of your son. That will never, ever, change. You will never truly split up.

Erica cleans Judith's tears.

**JENNY**

And... I'm sorry to say this, Jud, but... Your son

will only be affected if you two keep married to each other.

**JUDITH**

(More calm)

Where... Where is Max?

**JENNY**

With your mother. He's fine.

**JUDITH**

Thank you.

CUT TO:

37 EXT. TOM'S HOUSE - NIGHT

A car stops. SARAH and SUSAN are in the car.

**SARAH**

Thank you so much, Susan.

**SUSAN**

No, I thank you. It's amazing seeing you again after

all these years. And if you need anything,

you may come to me. I'll help you.

I always have a time for you,

between microscopes, new species and cytoplasm.

They laugh. Sarah hugs Susan.

**SARAH**

Thank you.

**SUSAN**

Good luck. Bye!

Sarah gets out and the car goes away. Walks to the doorstep.  
Takes a breath. Knocks and waits. The door is opened by TOM.  
He gets incredulous.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

37 EXT. TOM'S HOUSE - NIGHT

**TOM**

S-Sarah?

**SARAH**

«In your life you meet people. Some you never think about again.

Some you wonder what happened to them.

There are some that you wonder if they ever think about you.

And there are some that you never have to think about again. But you do.»

**TOM**

C.S. Lewis.

**SARAH**

That's why I'm here, dad. I can't stop thinking

about you and mom. You're a piece of me.

And I need to collect all the pieces to restore myself.

**TOM**

Sarah...

**SARAH**

Please, dad, forgive me.

Tom and Sarah hug. Both cry.

**SARAH**

I need your help, daddy.

**TOM**

I will always help you, sweetheart.

You will always be with me.

Tom gets in. Sarah walks through the door.

CUT TO:

38 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

SARAH walks in, unexpectedly. ERICA is sitting at her desk.

**SARAH**

Wow! You... You need to stop doing this.

**ERICA**

Good evening.

Sarah sits.

**SARAH**

You... Are crazy. Do you know that?

Erica laughs.

**ERICA**

Well, did it work?

**SARAH**

Yes! But... It was hard.

**ERICA**

Like I said before, in order to be happy we need

to do things out of our comfort zone. What about C. quote?

**SARAH**

Yeah, it makes sense. We are all the people. The ones that

leave a deeper mark, the ones we barely speak to... They're all important.

**ERICA**

And even when people split, it's never for good. And you proved it,  
twice.

**SARAH**

With Susan and my father.

Erica nods.

**ERICA**

And what about trusting people?

Letting them in.

**SARAH**

I'm... Working on that. And this is curious, because...

Do you remember the pamphlets I was delivering?

**ERICA**

What about them?

Sarah looks for a pamphlet in the pocket. Hands it to Erica.  
Erica reads it and smiles. Sarah goes away, smiling. The pamphlet is from an employment center which coops with people looking for job and job offers. It has the shape of a door and it opens to both sides. The slogan is "We open our door to both parts". Erica smiles and walks to the door.

**ERICA - V.O**

«In your life you meet people.»

CUT TO:

39 INT. JUDITH'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

JUDITH watches ANTHONY leaving with some luggage. They're both crestfallen.

**ERICA - V.O **

«Some, you never think about again.»

CUT TO:

40 INT. TOM'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

TOM and SARAH are in the couch. Tom watches TV. Sarah is sleeping with the head on his lap. Tom looks for something in the pocket. It's the tape recorder Erica gave him.

**ERICA - V.O **

«Some, you wonder what happened to them.»

CUT TO:

41 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

ERICA is watching TV. The bell rings. She opens it. There's ADAM in the other side with flowers. Erica smiles and kisses him.

**ERICA - V.O **

«There are some that you wonder if they ever think about you.»

CUT TO:

42 INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA and ADAM are in the bed. Erica wakes up and goes to the living room.

**ERICA - V.O **

«And there are some that you never have to think about again.»

CUT TO:

43 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

ERICA stretches. Her wallet is on the kitchen bench.  
Unintentionally throws it down. Picks it. Opens it. Sees a photograph of Kai and her together. Thoughtful.

**ERICA - V.O **

«But you do.»

END OF EPISODE 5X01 "TO SPLIT OR NOT TO SPLIT"


End file.
